The Best
by nuclears
Summary: Cam/Derrick. "Their hair had greyed, their skin wrinkled, but their eyes remained bright simply because they had each other to keep themselves young and excited, each moment a thrill. They were, simply put, one." AU, some Massington x Clam.


ஜஜ

The two young boys sat on the rug shaped like the united states of America, the boy with dark hair and a single blue eye, a single green eye looking like the perfect picture of innocence, the boy playing on the state of Florida with fussy blonde hair and bright green eyes looking like he were laughing inside at his own secret joke no one else could ever understand.

They were the only people in the room, the young teacher herself absent from the kindergarten classroom where the two young boys played, the blonde boy with a car, the brunette with an action figure. The brunette looked at the blonde, not wanting to play alone any longer, and threw a purple gummy bear from the bag in his pocket at the boys head to start a conversation.

"What're you doing?" he asked, his voice innocently high-pitched as he caught the second gummy bear thrown at him in his mouth, loving to catch any sort of object with any part of his small body, be it his mouth, arms, legs, or stomach.

"I want to play with you." without asking, the brunette crawled over to the other boy, too lazy to rise from his sitting position and stand to toddle over to the green-eyed boy with the toy car. He wheeled his car over to where the multicolored eyed boy was now sitting, curiosity on his young face.

"I'm Derrick." the blonde boy introduced, taking the action figure the smaller boy offered and playing with it, making it dance before making it shoot the car, the brunette boy making his car swerve away from the path of the imaginary gunshots as the two boys giggled in delight.

"I'm Cam."

ஜஜ

"Heads up!"

The now third-grade Cameron Fisher called to his best friend, tossing a soccer ball at the back of his head. They were playing alone at recess, none of the other boys but them interested in soccer yet. Truthfully, the eight year old boy with the dark hair knew he wouldn't have been so keen on soccer if not for his best friend who had loved always catching and blocking items, realizing playing in a soccer goal to be his forte.

Derrick Harrington turned around and caught the ball with ease, positioning his hands in a way that allowed the ball to slip easily into his grip without damaging or crushing and of his calloused hands, the both of them already having hands that often blistered and calloused from playing soccer and from playing roughly with each other, always loving to tackle each other, something that was proven by Derrick's jumping at Cam for throwing the ball to his head.

They laughed as they wrestled each other to the ground, stopping only when a teacher stopped them and reprimanded them for fighting, then laughing again as the teacher left and wrestling again, their green and multicolored eyes bright with happiness.

ஜஜ

Seventh grade brought jealousy.

Derrick was jealous of Cam, and he hated it. He hated the way the amber-eyed girl he admired so much admired _his_ best friend, and his best friend in return admired _her_ best friend. It was a strange love-square that only Derrick could see through, a rapid pattern of he watching Massie, Massie watching Cam, and Cam watching the new blonde girl named Claire Lyons.

Cam was oblivious, but Derrick was consumed by jealousy that only grew with every day he saw the alpha watching Cam, it only being harder with Derrick's inability to hate his best friend for claiming the heart of the only girl he could clearly see without even realizing it.

"Derrington," Derrick looked up to hear a sweet voice and a sweet pair of amber eyes watching him, using the mixture of his first and last names that he so loved. "have you seen Cam?"

Derrick felt his hopeful heart plummet to his stomach, but nodded either ways, gesturing to the direction his best friend was standing in, the alpha not even uttering a thank you as she sprinted to Cam, his friend talking to the blonde girl of his own affections.

Love was truly an awful thing.

ஜஜ

The beginning of eighth grade brought a stony silence, broken by the both of them.

Derrick, Kemp, and Cam were playing soccer late after school all against themselves, Kemp dribbling the ball towards the goal with the two soccer stars of BOCD trailing behind, unable to catch their fast friend. The two now-strangers exchanged a quick glance, blue and green meeting pure green before they both illegally lunged and tackled their perverted friend, holding him to the ground while he tried to push them off to no avail, finally fleeing the scene and leaving the two old friends laughing on the ground.

"Cam," The blonde-haired boy said, his mind going back to kindergarten when they had both loved to color. The dark-haired boy looked at him, nodding as though to ask his old best friend to speak.

"I. . .the reason I was so upset with you was because. . .you had crayons, and you didn't want them. I wanted your crayons, yet I couldn't ask for your crayons because the crayons wanted you, but the crayons you had you only wasted, wanting other crayons. I was jealous. I wanted your crayons, but I didn't know how to tell you I wanted your crayons because they were yours."

Cam watched Derrick carefully, understanding the strange metaphor as though he were the one speaking it, only barely suppressing the laugh.

"I realized that, but I didn't know you wanted my crayons until you had already taken all of _your_ crayons away from me. I miss your crayons. I miss being your coloring buddy." Cam adapted to the metaphor easily, more simple than using solid references and words to describe his emotions.

"I do, as well."

"Can we be coloring buddies again?"

Their eyes met, and they both laughed at the ridiculous metaphor that somehow perfectly expressed their feelings and thoughts towards one another and their issues towards their lack of friendship. They were as different as two people could be, but at the same time, they were one, and they spoke, breathed, acted, talked, and laughed the same language.

"We've always been best coloring buddies."

ஜஜ

High school brought a balance between love and fighting that the both of them cherished.

Derrick had Massie.

Cam had Claire.

Derrick and Cam spent all of their time either with each other or with their significant others throughout the four years, the breakups and fights resolved through the means of true, unadulterated love.

Often days the four of them spend in the Block mansion, laughing themselves sick with the people they loved dearly.

They were dramatic, they were crazy, they were weird, but together, all of them were perfect.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK PERVERT!" Cam cried dramatically after Derrick had kissed his girlfriend lightly and then punched his best friend in the arm, leaving the girlfriends in a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry, babe. Forgive me. You're the only woman for me."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Cammie, you're the only girl in my life."

"Really? Prove it. Three words, eight letters and I'm yours."

"I love Cam. Sorry Claire, Cam's mine now."

Derrick dramatically flung himself into Cam's arms, the multicolored eyed boy sidestepping and letting his best friend fall to the floor, Massie giggling as she went to her boyfriend and kissed his forehead, kneeling to the ground so she could come eye to eye with her dramatically immature boyfriend, his childness when with Cam one of the many reasons she loved him.

"I can share." Claire giggled as well, the sound much like Massie's as she went to her own boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly, adoration in her innocent green eyes.

ஜஜ

A petite blonde woman stood atop a bed of roses, clad in an expensive, flowing white dress, an emerald around her neck making her green eyes stand up. Leaning towards her and catching her painted lips was a handsome man, only 25 with dark hair and a slimming tuxedo, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her in the air slightly, making the crowd in the aisles make a sound of adoration.

Cam, and the woman now named Claire Fisher, were husband and wife.

The best man of the wedding's green eyes met with the amber one of the maid of honors, her purple dress protruding at the waist to allow room for the infant child to grow inside, the child they were unsure of the gender entering its sixth week of life in the old alpha's stomach.

Cam's eyes met his best friends and he smiled, mouthing _two months_.

Two months was the due date of Massie and Derrick's child, a week before that their wedding day.

ஜஜ

He was seventeen, she was sixteen.

They had been best friends since the day she was born.

The amber eyed boy with messy blonde hair stepped off of his motorcycle at the Fisher residence, picking up small stones and tossing them gently at the second story window of the house near midnight, knowing already the blonde haired, blue and green eyed girl would open it minutes later, letting him wait just long enough and fake annoyance, her eyes telling him secretly she loved him.

The routine was no different this night.

"Ethan, I'm tired." she said, trying not to smile when she saw the familiar Harrington boy, the son of the alpha's Massie and Derrick Harrington.

"Come for a ride with me. I'll wake you up." he said, and she acted as though she were thinking. "Come on, Natasha."

"Fine." she said, throwing open the windows and swinging herself down the ten feet and into his muscled arms, he kissing her softly before he let her to the floor.

"Let's go." he held out his hand, clad in a leather glove for riding the dangerous vehicle parked outside her house and she slipped her slender fingers into it, the both of them oblivious of Cam Fisher watching them with a smile.

He had always known that his and Derrick's offspring would find friendship, but never had he thought they would find love in each other.

ஜஜ

The boys were men now, old enough to be elderly, yet they still had the curious eyes of a child's. Their daughter and son were married now with children of their own, and their children were in the stages of finding their own love.

Derrick and Cam were inside the kindergarten classroom in which they had met, the old classroom now a parking lot for a shopping mall that their wives still loved. Looking at each other, they shared a smile, both remembering the same conversation from over half a century ago.

Their hair had greyed, their skin wrinkled, but their eyes remained bright simply because they had each other to keep themselves young and excited, each moment a thrill.

They were, simply put, one.

**:) I really love Cam/Derrick friendship stories, and liked the idea of them having a daughter and son fall in love.**

**Many credits to Lily/indie misery, the perfect role of Cam on the RP forum (third down), the conversations of crayons and dramatic fight taken near-directly from it.**

**Keep calm, and don't drink nail polish remover thinking it's water,**

**Nala**


End file.
